Se Não Fosse Você
If I Didn't Have You é uma canção dos créditos finais do filme de 2001 da Disney/Pixar, Monstros S.A.. Letra Sulley: Se eu fosse rico Se eu tivesse um milhão Mike: Morava bem chique Num solar ou mansão Sulley: Se eu fosse bonito (Mike: Qual é?) Sulley: É possível Sonhar é viver Eu nada seria se não fosse você Mike: Nada seria se não fosse você Nada seria se não fosse você Nada seria... Mike: Posso te dizer uma coisa? Há anos invejo (Sulley: Maior olho grande) Mike: Seu jeito de ser Todos te amam... não é? (Sulley: Sim, eu sei, eu sei, eu sei...) Mike: Mas eu reconheço Você merece vencer Todos: Eu nada seria se não fosse você Um e outro juntos Pois tem que ser mesmo assim Sempre em conjunto Vamos até o fim Ate´o fim... Sulley: E todos já sabem (Mike: Mas eu digo assim mesmo) (Mike: Pois todos) Sulley: Podem ver Todos: Eu nada seria se não fosse Eu nada seria se não fosse Eu nada seria se não fosse você Nada seria se não fosse voooo... cê Mike: Outra vez! funcionou! Sulley: E todos já sabem Mike: De onde é que saiu todo mundo? Sulley: Pois é fácil de ver Mike: Agora é pra terminar, amigão! Todos: Eu nada seria se não fosse Eu nada seria se não fosse Eu nada seria se não fosse vo..cê Mike: Não! sou! Não sou nada Sulley: Sem você, é! Versão Americana Sulley: If I were a rich man With a million or two Mike: I'd live in a penthouse In a room with a view Sulley: And if I were handsome (Mike: No way!) It could happen. Those dreams do come true I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have you Wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have Wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have Wouldn't have nothin' Mike: Can I tell you something? For years, I have envied (Sulley: You green with it.) Your grace and your charm Everyone loves you, you know? (Sulley: Yes I know, I know, I know.) Mike: I must admit it Big guy, you always come through I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have you Both: You and me together That's how it always should be One without the other Don't mean nothin' to me Nothing to me Mike: Yeah, I wouldn't be nothin' (Sulley: Aw, now) If I didn't have you to serve I'm just a punky little eyeball And a funky optic nerve Hey, I never told you this Sometimes I get a little blue (Sulley: Looks good on you.) But I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have you Sulley: Let's dance Mike: Ha, ha! Look, Ma! I'm dancin'! Would you let me lead? Look at that, it's two big guys Who are light on their feet. Don't you dare dip me... Don't you dare dip me! Don't dip me! Don't dip--'' ''Ow, I should have stretched! Sulley: Yes, I wouldn't be nothin' If I didn't have you (Mike: I know what you mean, Sulley, because...) I wouldn't know where to go (Mike: Me too because I...) Wouldn't know what to do (Mike: Why do you keep singin' my part?) Both: I don't have to say it (Sulley: Aw, say it anyway) Both: 'Cause we both know It's true I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have Wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have Youuuuu! Mike: One more time! Big one! Sulley: Don't have to say it Mike: Where'd everybody come from? Sulley: 'Cause we both know it's true Mike: Let's take it home, big guy! Both: I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have you Mike: You, you! Sulley: A-E-I-O Mike: That means you Yeah! en:If I Didn't Have You es:If I Didn't Have You ru:If I Didn't Have You Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Encerramento Categoria:Canções vencedor do Oscar Categoria:Canções da Pixar Categoria:Canções vencedor do Grammy Award Categoria:Canções de Monstros S.A. Categoria:Canções de Heróis Categoria:Canções de Disney Crossy Road